


[Podfic] only thing that can quench my thirst

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I swear there's no sex in this, Is this preternatural BDSM?, Latin, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prayer, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "only thing that can quench my thirst" by tinsnipAuthor's original summary:“Please, angel. Please.”He was kneeling, sunglasses off, hands open: he was on his knees in front of Aziraphale, who was wringing his hands together, seated at his desk, completely uncertain.“I’m not at all sure it’s a good idea—”“We’ve done it before.”“By accident. And it left its mark on you.”Hell, yes, it had: his ears had rung for a week, he’d seen spots and flashes before his eyes for longer still, he’d felt sunburnt right through to the heart of him, and it really didn’t matter at all, because:“It was fucking incredible.”Aziraphale can do something for Crowley that Crowley wants more than anything else. But they've both got to be careful...





	[Podfic] only thing that can quench my thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [only thing that can quench my thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427362) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 

[MP3 download or stream](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kLzcOpC_DcKJjAyH3cGtKZV9Kpi2w8m9) | 0:06:52 | 10MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RPvQKpBEhMnwICqADRShMLVAlRyd1oWU) | 0:06:52 | 10MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tinsnip for permission to record the most erotic G-rated story I think I've ever seen.


End file.
